How could you lie to me?
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a son together. But Inuyasha doesn't know that the child is his. At least not until their son falls down the bone eaters well and into his father's era while Naraku is attacking. What will Naraku do with this info? How will they?
1. Chapter 1 Finding out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

Kagome sat in the hospital waiting room with her mother. Who didn't look very happy but that was because of something totally unexpected.

Kun-Loon said, "You know this is possibly the stupidest thing you have ever done. Do you know that Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Yes mother. I know."

Kun-Loon said, "Have you told Inuyasha yet?"

Kagome said, "No but I don't think telling him is such a good idea anyway mom."

Kun-Loon looked at Kagome and said, "And the reason behind that is why?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha doesn't love me mom. He's in love with Kikyo and what happened between us was not something we would normally do you know. We just sort of happened. He can't know about this because if he does then there will be a whole lot of yelling and it won't be me doing it. Inuyasha's said before he didn't want children from anyone so its not a good idea to tell him."

Kun-Loon said, "Then why do you want to keep it if he don't want it?"

Kagome said, "Because even if he doesn't I do mother. I know that I am only 16 mom but I love Inuyasha even if he don't love me and this child is a part of him. A part I get to keep. A part that I don't have to fight someone in order to have."

Kun-Loon said, "I think I understand and I don't mind you keeping it Kagome. What I want to know is how do you plan on keeping it a secret from him? Won't he notice when you start showing."

Kagome said, "I'll just have to make him so pissed off at me that he won't dare come get me. I'll even throw the damn jewel shards at him but I'll keep one for myself so when I'm able to I can go apologize to him."

Kun-Loon said, "So you plan on keeping up your usual schedual after your child's born?"

Kagome said, "I have to mom. Its my fault the jewel broke in the first place and if I don't then it won't be safe here either. But if I help then it will be. It'll be alright you'll see."

Kun-Loon said, "I'm the one who's supposed to tell you that not the other way around."

When the nurse called her name both Kagome and her mom walked back to the room where they were to wait for the doctor. Kagome had changed into the gown and was waiting on the table. After the doctor's appointment Kagome sat in her room thinking of a way to get Inuyasha do mad at her that he wouldn't think to come get her. Then it came to her. She got up and walked to the well house.

Inuyasha said, "Damn Wench I was wondering when you were going to come back. I was just about to go get you."

Kagome said, "I have something to tell you and you might not be happy with me about it."

Inuyasha said, "What now?"

Kagome said, "Well I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha said, "WHAT!?"

Kagome said, "I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha said, "Then get rid of it how hard it that."

Kagome said, "I can't and anyway I wouldn't anyway."

Inuyasha said, "Well then how do you plan on hunting for shards and fighting Naraku?"

Kagome said, "I can't at least not until he's born in any case."

Inuyasha said, "How do you know it's a boy and not a girl?"

Kagome stood up and turned sideways and lifted her sweater. To show him just how pregnant she was.

Inuyasha said, "You've been that pregnant and fighting. Are you insane Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I really didn't have a choice now did I. Every time I said I had to go home you told me no. So how was I supposed to stay out of the fights when you constantly dragged me into it?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I guess I should have noticed that you were pregnant. I mean I know what it smells like but I never thought it would happen to you at least."

Kagome said, "So is it ok if I stay home until he's old enough to be on his own with my mom?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but I have one question first."

Kagome said, "What is it?"

Inuyasha said, "Well one you never answered my question on how you know it's a boy? And second who's is it? I mean I know we slept together once."

Kagome said, "I know it's a boy because there is a machine in my time called an ultrasound machine and it lets you see inside your stomach. So I've already seen him. You can see him if you want I have one of the pictures with me. But as for your other one I'm not really sure who's it is."

Inuyasha said, "How could you not know?"

Kagome said, "What you think you're the only one I've slept with? I slept with Hojo two days after I came home from sleeping with you after that huge fight we had about it. So he could be yours or Hojo's though I am more inclined to think he's Hojo's than yours since it was him that was closest to my time of the month."

Inuyasha said, "Oh ok just wondering."

Kagome handed him the ultrasound picture and he took it. He saw the small baby in the picture and something in him snapped into place. He could hear his youki saying it was his child not this Hojo guys but he couldn't argue with Kagome. She would know better than he would but it was the fact that looking at this small child was something he couldn't help but feel was his responsibility. He went to hand it back only to have Kagome stop him.

Kagome said, "Why don't you keep that one? I have others. I mean like I said I don't know who's it is and it's a very small chance that he might be yours so if he is yours then you have a picture."

Inuyasha said, "Ok."

Kagome smiled and said, "Come here a minute."

Inuyasha went over to her and waited to see what she wanted. Kagome reached out and took his hand and put it on her swollen belly as she sat their on the well. He felt the kid kick his hand and noticed just how strong he really was. He was proud that if it was his son then he was strong even for a baby that wasn't born yet. He knelt down in front of her and she smiled at him.

She said, "I thought you said you didn't want any children Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I did but…"

Kagome said, "Your starting to rethink that idea."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I am actually. No offense Kagome but I honestly hope he's mine and not Hojo's."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha cause she already knew it was his child because she'd lied about sleeping with Hojo but she still couldn't tell him it was his son because then their would be problems like where he was going to live and who would take care of him. So in the end she was going to tell him it was Hojo's child even when it was his son.

Kagome said, "Inuyasha I need to get home. My mom wants me home when she tells my grandfather and Souta."

Inuyasha said, "Alright. I'll come see you if you want?"

Kagome said, "Actually Inuyasha with my mom being as pissed off as she is I think it would be better if you stayed here. I already discussed it with her and she says if you so much as show your face at the shrine she's going to kill you so I think it would be better for your own safety if you stayed here and waited until I come back here to resume our mission. Do you want the shards we have so far?"

Inuyasha said, "No you keep them and if we get anymore I'll make a special trip here just to put them in the well house back on your shrine for you ok. That way Naraku can't get them Okay."

Kagome said, "Alright just make sure you don't leave the well house ok. Hey you know I might even leave you new pictures of him too ok. So you have a new one."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Ok. Come on I'll take you back so you don't get hurt."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped into the well and then back out of the well once in the well house in her time. He smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her cheek and let his clawed hand drag across her stomach and then jumped back into the well and left. Kagome watched as Inuyasha left them for the last time. She thought, _please Kami don't let this turn out to be a huge mistake. I still can't believe he let me leave without a fight. Well I guess I should get back into the house and face my family. I love you Inuyasha stay safe until I can be with you again and I am sorry I am lying to you but its for the better._


	2. Chapter 2 School and the talk

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

Kagome had just gotten off the stairs of her shrine and walked to school. She had decided since her school uniform didn't fit anymore she'd wear a pair of stretch pants that were black with a top that was black with red roses on it. She was walking when she heard her three friends call her. So she waited for them.

Ayumi said, "Kagome you're in civvies."

Kagome said, "Yeah well I don't exactly have a choice my uniform don't fit anymore hasn't for the past six months."

Yuka said, "Why not? You couldn't have gained that much weight while you were out sick."

Kagome sighed and turned around. Her friends saw how much she showed and were shocked.

Eri said, "Are you pregnant?"

Kagome said, "Well if I'm not then someone should tell the six month old fetus in my stomach."

Ayumi said, "Kagome, how can you joke about this?"

Kagome said, "Because I don't see anything wrong with it that's how."

Yuka said, "It's that boyfriends of yours isn't it?"

Kagome said, "I would hope so Yuka."

Eri said, "This isn't funny Kagome, do you have any idea how much your life's just been messed up?"

Kagome said, "For your information Eri I don't think my life's been messed up. I love Inuyasha and our son. If you can't except that then you can go to one of the nine hells because like I told my granddad last night I don't care what you think or say its my baby and if you don't like it you can stay the hell away from us cause I'm keeping him."

With that Kagome turned and walked away but was stopped by her three friends again. She was still pissed at them for what they said but she stopped and waited anyway.

Eri said, "Look Kagome I'm sorry about what I just said."

Kagome said, "Its alright it's mostly hormones right now."

Yuka said, "Wonder how Hojo's going to take this news?"

Kagome said, "Don't know."

Ayumi said, "How'd your guy take it when he found out?"

Kagome said, "He doesn't know."

Yuka said, "You didn't tell him?"

Kagome said, "Oh I told him. He just doesn't know it's his."

Eri said, "Whose does he think it is?"

Kagome said, "You guys can't say anything until I get a chance to talk to him alright but Inuyasha thinks that the baby is Hojo's."

The other three laughed and Yuka said, "Why did you tell him that instead of the truth?"

Kagome said, "I told him it was Hojo's because Inuyasha travels a lot and I want my son to stay here but he'd never allow it and since he's seen Hojo and me together at times it was easy to tell him it was Hojo's child even when its not. But see you can't say anything because I need to talk to him first."

Ayumi said, "Cause Inuyasha's going to be coming round and you need Hojo to make your story believable."

Kagome said, "Yeah so can you guys not say anything?"

They said, "Yeah promise."

Once at school everyone stared at Kagome because she was visibly pregnant. The girls noticed Hojo and told Kagome to go to a place that was secluded they'd bring Hojo there.

Hojo said, "Hey Kagome. Felling better?"

Kagome said, "Yeah for the most part. I need to talk to you and ask you a huge favor to which you can certainly say no too if you wish."

Hojo said, "Alright what about?"

Kagome turned around and said, "Well for one as you can see I'm pregnant."

Hojo said, "Yeah I can see that. What's the favor and the talk?"

Kagome said, "Well one I have a boyfriend and have had for months now but he travels so much that I don't see him so much. Now he knows I'm pregnant but see he doesn't know it's his."

Hojo said, "Let me guess he thinks its mine."

Kagome said, "Yeah sorry. My family knows about all of it. I only told him that because he's traveling so much and I want our son to stay here with my mom but he'll want him to come with us and it's not a good idea."

Hojo said, "Ok I can understand that. Now what's the favor?"

Kagome said, "Now you can tell me no on this ok. Cause I don't have any right to ask it of you. But in order to make it believable to him, because he's pretty smart and I think he suspects it's his baby and I lied to him, I kind of need you to pretend he's yours when Inuyasha's around."

Hojo smiled and said, "I would be honored."

Kagome said, "Yeah but see here's where the problem lies he's always watching me even if I don't notice it. He's even been watching me while I'm here. See Inuyasha's a half demon so he can get up to where our classroom is no problem."

Hojo said, "I get what you mean. Me pretending that your child is mine is a full time job. I still don't mind Kagome. I just have to let my family in on it so they don't freak out. But I can almost guarantee them playing along as well."

Kagome said, "Thank you so much Hojo."

Hojo said, "Your welcome. Now let's get inside before we are late to class."

He took Kagome's backpack and her hand. Then they went inside the school and too their class. Where everyone saw her and Hojo and figured the child she was carrying was his since he was acting as such.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth is out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

_A month later_

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree looking at the picture Kagome had given him. There was just something he couldn't put his finger on. It was like this child was calling to him telling him that it was his. But why would Kagome lie to him about something like that unless she really wasn't going to keep him and was going to give him away? But why would she do that? Did she say that when they were together she loved him or had that just been the heat of the moment? He'd meant it when he'd said it to her. So then why was she lying to him about this? He had to talk to Kagome and get the truth even if it meant getting in trouble with her family.

With that Inuyasha jumped from the tree and ran to the well and jumped in it. He ran up the shrine to the house and then right into Kagome's room where he sat on her bed and waited till she got home from school that day. Once she was home and she went into her room. She didn't notice Inuyasha waiting for her until she had closed the door and put her bag down on the floor then she noticed him.

She said, "What are you doing in here? If my mom finds out you're going to be in so much trouble."

Inuyasha said, "I don't care it'll be worth it. I want to know something and no more running around the bush alright."

She said, "What do you want to know?"

Inuyasha said, "Is this my baby?"

She said, "I told you I don't know."

Inuyasha said, "And you're lying to me. Why are you lying to me? Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

She said, "Inuyasha I am telling you the truth."

Inuyasha got up and went over to her and said, "No you're not Kagome. Cause if you were then I wouldn't be here. Tell me the truth now."

She said, "Inuyasha please I am you have to believe me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well then theirs your problem because I don't believe you. You know if you had slept with anyone else I would have known about it. Your scent would have given you away and it didn't. You have only slept with one person and on top of that Kagome every time I look at this picture my demon tells me he's mine. So why can't you just tell the truth? Do you think I won't care or that I won't love you two? Cause if you remember correctly Kagome I told you that night I loved you and I still do. I don't know if you meant it when you said it to me or if it was the heat of the moment but I really don't care because to tell you the truth Kagome I do love you and if you had any idea you would know that I wouldn't leave you just because you have a baby especially when I told you yesterday that I hoped it was mine. God Kagome if you weren't so dense you would have noticed that I really want this baby and I want it with you. Hell you're the first girl I ever slept with not even Kikyo can claim she slept with me. I'm 200 years old and you're the first girl I've slept with. So can you please show me a little respect and tell me the truth?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha if this was your child and I told you I wanted him to stay here with my mom instead of coming with us what would you say?"

Inuyasha said, "Why are you worried about that? Kagome you know that answer alright. Like I want Sesshoumaru or Naraku to find out. They 'd kill him without a second thought at least Naraku would Sesshoumaru would take him and say that we weren't fit to raise him."

Kagome said, "So you really wouldn't mind him staying here with my mother?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah because I'd want him with us but at the moment that can't happen."

Kagome said, "Man this totally sucks."

Inuyasha said, "Why?"

Kagome said, "Cause that's why I told you all that. I didn't want Naraku to find out about him and take him away."

Inuyasha said, "I was right you did lie to me?"

Kagome said, "Yes I lied to you. But only because I didn't think you'd understand about me wanting to keep our son here with my mom where it was safe. But see the problem is I already told Hojo about the plan to fool you but like I told him you're way too smart for your own good."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well you should have known you can't lie to me Kagome. I always know when you lie to me. And anyway don't you know that even if you weren't lying to me I would have known it was my son I mean he would be the first born in my line so he would have the house crest like Sesshoumaru."

Kagome said, "I know that but you also have to remember I can hide almost anything."

Inuyasha said, "What does that mean you can hide almost anything? What have you hid from me?"

Kagome said, "Nothing don't worry about it."

Inuyasha said, "Damn it Kagome can't you just talk to me like a normal person instead of all this avoiding shit."

Kagome said, "I'm sorry it's hard to stop doing something I normally do with you. Normally you want nothing to do with me and what I have to say anymore."

Inuyasha said, "That's not true and you know it. Now come on lets get out of here. I have been up here all day being really quiet because of your mom and I am going to go crazy if I stay up here any longer."

Kagome said, "Alright you change and meet me outside ok. Then we can go out and hang for a while."

Inuyasha said, "Ok I am going to assume by hang you mean go somewhere."

Kagome said, "Yeah I do."

Kagome left so Inuyasha changed his clothes and would wait for him outside. Kagome went into the kitchen to tell her mother that she was going out for a while when she heard her mother on the phone.

_Don't worry about it Seiko._

_No it's alright she isn't keeping it no matter what she says._

_Seiko don't worry. Kagome will leave again after that insufferable bastard child is born and then once she does I'll give the child up for adoption saying his mother abandoned him on our doorstep or something. Don't worry Kagome will never know anything about it cause when she asks where he is I'll tell her a lie about him getting sick and the doctors not being able to save him or some shit._

_Seiko listen to me love like I would allow that mongrel to live under my roof. Its bad enough I have to put up with a half breed under my roof at all times I'm not going to have some bastard offspring of one living in my house as well._

_No Kagome don't know why the hell would I tell her something like that._

_Because it's none of her business whether or not her father was some demon I met before I married my husband Matsu._

_Yeah I know Kagome being a half breed is known to almost everyone but her but its not like it matters anyway. Her damn father was nothing more than an asshole anyway. _

_Yes I know I should have left her ass out in the cold but Matsu wouldn't let me he loved her too much to leave her. It's not like I ever gave a damn about her damn ass._

_No I don't know where her fucking father is and it's not like I care either. As far as I am concerned the bastard can rot in hell for all I care._

_Yeah I know the son of a bitch's name is. Her father was some great Taiyoukai._

_Yeah I think he ruled the Western hemisphere or something._

_Yeah I know it's dumb but really don't think Sesshoumaru would have wanted her either he didn't seem to care when I sent him a message saying I was pregnant and the kid was his. _

_Yeah so don't worry about it. The kids all taken care of._

_Yeah she don't even realize that everything I have been giving her lately while she's been home was actually going to cause that damn bastard child of hers to die before it was even born. Its actually quiet funny since she seems to think that the vitamin drink I've been giving her is really a slow acting poison that will eventually kill her child and since she's been drinking it for a month I doubt that child will even be alive by the end of the month. _

_Yeah I know it's cruel but it had to be done since there is no way in hell I am taking care of that bitch's child. She was worthless when she was born and she will always be worthless._

That was all it took for Kagome she left and ran out the door to meet up with Inuyasha who was already there waiting for her. She went right past him and down the steps with him right behind her. He stopped her at the bottom in order to find out what was wrong.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome said, "Well one your apparently my uncle cause I just over heard my mom talking to one of her damn friends that Sesshoumaru's my real dad which makes me a half demon like you which isn't so bad. Two my mom's trying to kill our baby."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome I highly doubt that."

Kagome said, "My mom's been making me drink this high vitamin drink every day well I overheard her say it's actually a slow acting poison that will kill our son by the end of the month."

Inuyasha said, "Ok so we go and find out if everything is ok with him. If its not then we tell the authorities about what she's been doing either way and we get a hold of my brother and tell him what she's been doing."

Kagome said, "You don't get it Inuyasha it doesn't matter anymore alright if I've been drinking that stuff all month which I have then there is a very little chance we will get to keep him because I might loose him."

Inuyasha said, "Well let's go find out before anything else goes on ok."

Kagome said, "Alright we can do that."

With that Kagome and Inuyasha went to the hospital to get Kagome checked out. Once at the hospital Kagome filled out all the paperwork and waited in the waiting room for the doctor to see her. Inuyasha waited right next to her in the waiting room with her hand in his. When the nurse came out with the file Kagome wondered if it was finally going to be their turn.

Nurse said, "Mrs. Higurashi."

Kagome got up with Inuyasha and they followed the nurse back to one of the rooms where Kagome was told to put on one of those cloth gowns and wait for the doctor so Inuyasha waited outside the room until she was done. When she was Inuyasha went in and sat in the chair next to where she was sitting on the table.

Inuyasha said, "don't worry alright everything will be fine."

Kagome said, "I hope so and anyway in light of this there is no way in hell I am leaving him here with my mom."

Inuyasha said, "Would never ask it."

Just then the doctor came in and he did a lot of tests by the time they were done Kagome felt like a pin cushion. It was quite annoying and it wasn't fun in the least because if there was anything wrong with her child she was going to kill her mother.

Inuyasha said, "Well at least we'll know if there is anything wrong which I don't think there is."

Kagome said, "Well what if there is something wrong?"

Inuyasha said, "Then we'll take care of it when it comes alright. But for now relax ok."

Kagome said, "Ok."

It was another four hours before the doctor came back in the room. They were waiting for him to come back and when he came in Inuyasha moved from where he'd been sitting to sitting on the table behind Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital Visit

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

_Test results_

Inuyasha said, "So is our baby ok?"

Kagome couldn't speak she could barely breathe while the doctor sat there in front of them. Inuyasha knew this and was taking the initiative. He was scared to death but he knew he had to be strong for Kagome in order for her to get through this.

The doctor said, "Well we aren't quite sure but the test do show that your concern is genuine."

Inuyasha said, "So her mom was trying to harm him?"

Doctor said, "Yes it would seem so. Now the only problem is that the poison like you said is slow acting and like your mom said by the end of the month your son will be dead if we don't do something to stop it."

Inuyasha said, "Like what?"

Doctor said, "Well the only way to do it is to take the child now. We can treat the poison now before it gets too far into his system."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but if you take him before he's full term won't it hurt him or something?"

Doctor said, "No he'll have to stay here at the hospital till he's healthy enough to leave but for the most part a seven month pregnancy is just as good as a nine month one. So he will be alright his lungs are fully developed so it should be fine."

Kagome said, "Fine."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah if it's the only way then go a head and do it all we want is for our son to be ok."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She knew that Inuyasha was terrified she could tell but he was doing such a good job keeping his head and taking care of her.

Doctor said, "Alright we will get a room ready for you upstairs so you can get dressed and I will have a nurse come down and get you ok.

Kagome said, "Alright thank you."

Inuyasha said, "I'll wait outside for you ok."

Kagome said, "Alright."

With that Inuyasha left with the doctor to give Kagome some privacy as well as ask something that was bothering him. Once the door was shut Inuyasha went after the doctor and stopped him.

The doctor said, "Yes."

Inuyasha said, "Ok I know you lied earlier to save her but what's really wrong?"

Doctor said, "How'd you know I lied?"

Inuyasha said, "I'm a half demon I have a nose you know. Your scent betrayed you so what's really wrong?"

Doctor said, "Well your son is in real danger. If we don't get him out now then he might not live till the end of the day. The poison her mother gave her is not only slowly killing your child but its slowly killing her as well."

Inuyasha said, "Ok so once he's born then he'll be fine right."

Doctor said, "We don't know what damage that poison already did to his system and as far as your girlfriend is concerned there might be extensive damage already."

Inuyasha said, "She's only been taking that stuff for a month how could it have bothered her so much in a month."

Doctor said, "Oh she hasn't been taking it for a month her levels are much higher than that of your son's. It's quite possible that her mother has been feeding her that stuff since she was very young."

Inuyasha said, "Then why is she still alive if its poison. Wait I know that answer."

Doctor said, "Mind filling us in on that. We have no idea why she's still alive."

Inuyasha said, "Her father has a high tolerance for poison. It's hard for any of it to affect him because of it. Since she is his daughter then it would be hard for it to affect her as well."

Doctor said, "How do you know so much about that?"

He said, "Well Kagome just found out from overhearing her mother that she's actually my niece which is kind of weird to a human but since we are both half demons of the same clan its not that weird."

Doctor said, "Oh I know about demon customs. My brother married a wolf demoness last year and my brother in law is mated to his sister because the tribes having problems."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah it happens sometimes when the population starts to get low. In fact I don't even think my brother will hold it against me for taking his daughter since it's just the three of us and she is the only female of our clan left. It used to just be my older brother and me. But what's the poison done to her?"

Doctor said, "We don't know we can't really run all the tests we need to with her being pregnant. But after your son is born we will find out just how much damage that poison has really done to both of them."

Inuyasha said, "Alright thank you."

He went back to the room with Kagome and knocked when he was told he could come in he did.

Kagome said, "Alright what didn't he tell me?"

Inuyasha said, "Oh nothing you need to worry about."

Kagome said, "Don't make me say it Uncle."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well see apparently your mom has been giving you that damn poison for a while but since Sesshoumaru's your dad and poison don't work on him it doesn't work on you either but they don't know how bad the damage is to you though."

Kagome said, "Is our son alright?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah everything is fine he was just worried about what damage was done to you from the prolonged exposure to the poison that's all."

Kagome said, "You promise?"

Inuyasha said, "I promise baby."

Kagome was taken up stairs to her room to get ready to induce her labor. She was praying to whoever was listening that everything would be alright with her child because she didn't think she could handle loosing him now. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was doing the exact same thing and he was also thinking about warning Sesshoumaru about his choice in a wife after he dies what was going to happen to his child if left in her mother's care.

_A/n: Sorry for the delay on this. I know its been a while but please read and review. Enjoy._


End file.
